yunokiroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Roboko
Roboko only appeared in an episode of Doraemon but, was predicted that she will be in Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls, and is a half robot and half Android, her skin feels like human skin, but strong as 2 robots,but punch strength will have the same damage unless she drinks an energy orb Profile * Name: Roboko * Nickname: Roboco * Gender: Female * Age: 12 (Mugen World And Pinkplush 100) 16 (YunokiRoom) * Birthday: October 21st, 2007 (MW & PP100) November 21st, 2003 (YR) * Species: Halfling (Half Robot, Half Android) * Zodiac Sign: Libra * Height (Normal Form): 149 cm (4 ft 11 in) * Height (Chibi Form): 65 cm (2ft 1in) * Weight: 68 kg (156 lbs) but she's still fit because she's a half robot and half android * Appearance: Lime green long hair, white ribbon on the back, white undershirt, blue skirt (?) and Black eyes(in Chibi Form), Greenish-Aqua hair, Red ribbon on the back, Yellow dress,Red Boots With some white and Black eyes * Personality: Excitable, Envious, Polite, Aggressive (when people bully, roast or insult her only) * Hobby: Being with Nobita * Android Version: 1.6 Donut (Original) 2.2 Froyo (Before Maintenance) 4.3.1 Jelly Bean (After Maintenance) 7.0 Nougat (Before update) 8.0 Oreo (After update by Todd, Creator and Moemi) 8.1 Oreo Go (Early 2020) 9.0 Pie (At The Release Of SkyOS 1.3) Android 10 (Upgrade To SkyOS 1.4) * Android 11 (Upgrade To SkyOS 1.5 By August 1st,2020) * Dislikes: When She Gets Harmed, When You Touch Her Thighs And Her Belly, Perverts * Likes: When she communicates with Vita and Yuuna, People who are friends with her * Weakness: Overheating (She Overheats 3x Slower than Vita, 2x Slower when She's Wet) * Charging Time (100%): 15 Minutes (Quick Charge) 7-10 Hours (Overnight Charge) 1 Hour (Regular Charging) * Normal Temperature:26°C to 38°C * Relatives: Vita (Younger Sister), Yuuna (Older Sister), Seung (Mother),Roboca (Twin Sister), Lulli (Cousin,Deceased), Megaman (Cousin), Roll (Cousin), Bass (Acquaintance), Protoman (Cousin), Dr.Light (Great Uncle), Nobita (Friend), Megaman X (Uncle) * Battery Life (100%): 7 days (168 hours/1 week) (Rechargeable) * Technology Generation: 4G * Technology Generation Speed: 100 Mbps (High Mobility) 1 Gbps (Low Mobility) * Barriers Allowed Per 15 Minutes: 10 * Barrier Duration: 15s (Not Charged) 30s (Partially Chaged) 60s (Fully Charged) 90s (Overcharged) * Buster Charge (To reach said level): 0.01s (Level 1) 1s (Level 2) 3s (Level 3) 6s (Level 4*) 10s (Max Level*) * *Only On Normal Form List Of Roboko's Hair Colors * Red -Overheated * Orange - Critical Battery * Yellow - Low Battery * Greenish-Aqua - Normal And Stable * Blue - Sleep Mode,Charging * Purple - Harmed (Lasts for a few seconds,Recovers in 2-5 seconds) * Pink - When an update/upgrade is ready * Gold - When Taking An Update * Brown - Critically Harmed/Sick/Weak * Black - Not Enough Battery/Lost Consciousness * White - Booting Up (lasts for 5 seconds while for Vita, it takes 2 seconds, she's immune from harm for 30 seconds after that) *Cyan - Overcharging (Allowed To Over Charge Up To 200%) *Grey - Ready To Turn On/Regaining Consciousness Ways To Charge Her * She can sleep (Which Enables Overnight Charge) * She Can Drink An Energy Drink * She Can Be Placed Her Bracelet,Which is also an antenna,she can't overcharge for this How Does She Get Hotter * When she is awake while charging * When she gets angry/furious (but has limit until 36.5°C) Trivia * Roboko is a doraemon character but only appeared in one episode * she was predicted that she will be in The Bunny Sentai Series * She has a cousin (Lulli) which is deceased after she turned 11 years old. * She used to get angry when she sees someone touching Nobita, but she doesn't Anymore,instead she accepts it, because her creator/mother has nothing to do but decided to work on her behavior * Her Twin Sister uses Windows as her OS,While She Is An Android with a normal voice * She Learned How To Change Forms In December 31st,2008 (New Year's Eve 2009) * She Learned How To Deploy Shield Barriers Right After She Upgraded To Roboko 1.5 How to turn her on * Press her by CPR once * Wait for her to boot (if she has battery) Pros & Cons Pros # Hard to heat # Immune From Attacks # Can charge up to 200% battery # Charges In More Ways # Long Battery Life # Only a few ways to heat her # More Pros Than Vita # Uses Shield Barriers As Her Defense # Can Fight By Herself # Less Cons Than Vita # Can Use And Charge Her Buster # Looks Similar To Vita,But She has a different hairstyle and color (normal form) and has a longer hair (chibi form) # She's the very first android to upgrade to Android 11 (Which Will Be In August 2020),While Vita Is The First to Android 10) Cons # He￼r Twin Sister Pervertize Her At Times,causing them to fight each other # Slower To Boot, Recover And Charge (in some situations) # She gets hotter when angry/furious # Can't Overcharge while wearing her bracelet/s # Can't Overcharge (Buster) While In Chibi Form What happens if Roboko overheats 38.1°C to 40°C * Nothing Happens,Only Her Hair Turns Red * She will still act like Normal, but will have red hair 40.1°C to 45°C * Her blush gets a little redish * she gets bruised easier 45°C to 60°C * Her Blush Gets Fully Redish * She Gets Bruised Even Easier 60.1°C or Hotter * She will pass out in a few hits How does she gets colder * She will automatically cooldown by 5°C per Minute Until She Hits 30°C (if she's 45°C or Hotter) * She must drink but as long if it's not hot * She must be near to an air conditioner or an electric fan * Someone comforts her (until she Hits 28°C) How Did She Changes Her Form * Press And Hold Her Ribbon/s For a few seconds * wait for her to change to Normal or Chibi Deceased Relatives * Name: Lulli * Age: 11 (MW & PP100),14 (YR) * Birth: October 23rd,2007 (MW & PP100), September 30th, 2004 (YR) * Death: October 28th, 2018 (MW & PP100), November 8th, 2018 (YR) * Cause Of Death: Sacrificed Herself To Save Nobita and Roboko From A Villainous Robot * Species: Halfling (Half Robot, Half Mac) * Mac OS Version: IOS 4 (Original) IOS 6 (Before Maintenance) IOS 8 (After Maintenance) IOS 10 (Before Death) Gallery Roboko/Gallery Versions SkyOS Early Prototype October 21st,2007 - 1.6 Donut SkyOS Prototype December 14th,2008 - 2.2 Froyo SkyOS Beta December 21st,2010 - 4.3.1 Jelly Bean Sky OS 1.0 June 14th,2017 - 7.0 Nougat SkyOS 1.1 October 21st,2019 - 8.0 Oreo SkyOS 1.2 January 1st,2020 - 8.1 Oreo (Go Edition) SkyOS 1.3 January 21st,2020 - 9.0 Pie SkyOS 1.4 March 15th,2020 - Android 10 SkyOS 1.5 August 1st,2020 (12:00 AM GMT +14)- Android 11 Origin Doraemon - Roboko I Love You Etymology "Roboko, ロボ子" comes from two words: "Robot, ロボット" and "子" "子" means "Child" "Robot" means "a machine capable of carrying out a complex series of actions automatically, especially one programmable by a computer."Category:Female Characters Category:Halfling Category:Robot Category:Android Category:Artificial Androids